With the vigorous development of the cloud products, the market of high-end servers is a highly competitive market. The traditional power supply module is not able to satisfy the high-end servers which need larger power consumption and better energy efficiency. Therefore, the manufacturers always connect the power supply module with high current and high efficiency on the main board of the high-end servers to replace the traditional power supply module. However, such power supply module, being different from the traditional, has no cover for covering. This could result in electric shock and short circuit when the technicians is testing or assembling. Consequently, a secure mechanism should be designed to prevent improperly manual operations.
The disclosure provides a case having a switch module with a secure mechanism, which may avoid the accidents caused by wrong assembling steps.